True Colors
by lightcloak
Summary: Something terrible happens to Hermione and she is forced to get help from the person she would least like to receive it from. Will she be able to tell him what's happened, and how can he help? Hermione Snape NO romance, warning for strongly implied and discussed but not actually described rape. IN PROGRESS-REVIEWS/ADVICE WELCOMED
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, so please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All these characters and place belong to JK Rowling!

Chapter 1

"Until next time, beautiful," he said before spitting on her face and disappearing back out to the castle grounds.

For a moment Hermione just lay there, unsure of what to do. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take the logical steps and assess the damage. She hurt. Her arms, neck, and face already had that stinging ache that promised colorful bruises would be apparent to anyone who saw her soon. Looking down, she saw the buttons were all gone from her white school shirt, revealing the slightly bloody lilac bra she was wearing. Taking a deep breath, she looked lower. There was a slight smearing of blood between her legs, and her inner thighs ached from knees pushing her open. Her underwear was torn and useless, so she grabbed them an shoved them in her pocket. The blood loss and overall injuries didn't seem too severe.

She buried her face in her hands and swallowed a sob, _think_ she told herself, _what do I do know? Where do I go? Who do I tell?_ Do _I tell?_ Suddenly she sat straight up waves of fear crashing over her, _what if I get pregnant?_ With that thought she knew she needed to do something. She grabbed her robes a few feet away from her and wrapped them around herself. Fumbling for a few seconds, she found her wand nearby. Muttering under her breath, she charmed her face to appear unharmed, took a few more calming breaths and headed towards the hospital wing.

Looking up at the clock outside the door, she saw that it was 3:00 AM. _Good. No one should be here other than Madam Pomfrey._ She pushed open the door, blinking in the bright lights.

"Hello? M-madam Pomfrey?" she called quietly.

There was no reply. She stepped a little further into the room, and saw a small sign that read _For late night health needs, please ring bell_. Looking next to it, hovering in the air, was a small silver bell. Taking it she timidly rang it, hearing nothing. Feeling the pain from walking grow stronger, she sat down in a chair putting her face in her hands, convincing herself not to cry. _Later,_ she chided herself, _you can cry later. Don't give yourself away._ She stayed this way for a few more minutes before she heard something that was the last thing she expected in this moment.

"There better be something life threatening to have awoken me at this hour, Miss Granger," growled a contemptuous voice Hermione immediately recognized as belonging to Professor Snape.

Her head shot up–leading her to grab her neck in pain–as she stammered, "W-where's Madam P-Pomfrey?"

"She's clearly not here, girl, urgent business at St. Mungo's. I'm here as here temporary replacement." Snape sneered. "Now tell me what is the meaning of this late night 'emergency,'" he mocked softly.

"I-I..."

"Spit it out, Miss Granger!" Snape said impatiently.

"I need some potions."

"And they would be...?"

"Blood replenishing...bruise healing...general pain management..." Her voice faded off, unable to ask for what she needed most.

"Ah ha. Been dueling, have we Miss Granger? Breaking more school rules? Where's your opponent? How many points should we take from Gryffindor today?" He said, his eyes sparkling malevolently.

She didn't answer.

"Well let's see the damage," he said and pointed his wand at Hermione. Before she could register what he was about to do, he said " _Revealo,"_ and suddenly she could tell he could see the scrapes, bruises, bite marks, and even hickey that were forming on her face and neck.

Snape's face froze mid sneer, "Miss Granger," he said in a voice that lost all hints of mocking.

"I really should just wait for Madame Pomfrey," Said Hermione, standing up and heading for the door, "I'm sorry for bothering you, Sir."

"Sit. Down." The severity and lack of cruelty in Snape's voice frightened her into freezing.

Snape flicked his wand at her, and before she could do anything her long, concealing robes vanished to reveal the remnants of her school uniform. Gasping, she clutched her shirt together, trying to salvage any modesty she had left.

Shaking slightly, Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek. Struggling to control herself, she said as confidently as she could, "I'd also like a contraception potion, sir."

Snape said nothing, his eyes seemingly fixed on the small trail of blood that had dribbled beneath her skirt since arriving at the hospital wing.

"Miss Granger..." He said, seemingly lost for words.

Suddenly he snapped out of it. "On the bed. He ordered, not meeting her eye and turning to the supply closet, rummaging through the bottles inside. He emerged with multiple vials of potions.

"Calming draft," he muttered handing the first to her.

Hermione flushed, embarrassed by her shaking body and obvious lack of control over her emotions. She swallowed it whole and felt a stillness come over her, not completely relaxing her but certainly taking the edge off.

"And the blood, bruising, pain, and...contraception one's as well," he said slowly, putting them down one by one on the table.

Hermione grabbed the contraception one and gulped it down as fast as she could, catching every last drop. She then slowly took all the others as well. Her skin tingled and she felt marginally better than she did a few minutes before.

"Miss Granger, are there any more...severe wounds that need immediate attention?" He asked using a soft voice he'd hardly ever used before.

She didn't meet his eye, opened her mouth, but closed it before saying anything. Snape turned towards the cabinet again, and pulled out a shimmering green salve and handing it to her.

"Apply this to the more severe wounds after washing. Perhaps a shower is in order. But first..." he waved his wand and Hermione felt a strange tingling sensation and saw several empty nearby bottles suddenly fill with swabs and a pile of notes appear beside them. "Evidence," he explained simply, still not meeting her eye.

Hermione said nothing but took the cream and headed towards the hospital wing's bathroom. Once in, she leaned against the door and felt the tears start to fall. She turned on the shower to as hot as she could bear and stepped in. Once the water hit her skin, she began to sob in earnest. Deep wails tore from her chest that she simply couldn't contain any longer. She felt his skin, smelled his breath, and heard his animalistic grunts. Her body felt marred, clawed at like a piece of meat. So she scrubbed. She scrubbed until she the logical part of her brain kicked in and said she was as clean as she'd ever be. She turned off the shower, and applied the salve to needed areas. It burned, but after a few seconds left her feeling cool and healed. After dressing in pajamas that had appeared outside the shower, she stepped back into the main area.

Snape was pacing around the room, his hair disheveled as though he'd been running his fingers through it over and over. He turned and looked at her with an expression she didn't think she'd ever see cross his face: pity. Suddenly she was aware of how thin the bathroom walls were, and was embarrassed upon realizing that he must have heard her crying. She went back to her bed and sat down.

"Miss Granger, I...I need to know what happened who...who did this. If you are uncomfortable, I could summon Professor McGonagall," He said quietly, almost gently.

"No, I-don't get her, too. I don't need-I mean, I'm okay. It's just, I think..." She steadied herself, wishing for another vial of calming draft despite the fact that the first dose was still fully effective for a few more hours.

She took a deep breath and looked Snape straight in the eye, "Lucius Malfoy."

So what do you guys think? I want to continue this, but I'd like some tips/advice first. This is my first time ever publishing, so anything is welcome as long as it's not too mean! Thanks for reading!

-lightcloak


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lucius Malfoy." Hermione had said.

For a minute the both were very still. Snape seemed to be trying to gain control over himself as Hermione saw flashes of different emotions cross his face: anger, disgust, fear, vengeance.

"We will have to alert the headmaster when he is back, which unfortunately will not be for a few days. Are you sure you wouldn't like for me to retrieve Professor McGonagall?" Snape said slowly, staring intensely at her.

"Not now. I can't." Said Hermione, breaking his piercing stare, "I'm just-I'm just so tired," she said, and she was mortified when her voice broke into a half sob as she admitted this.

Snape got up and once more went to the supply cabinet. From within he pulled out yet another potion–this one she remembered, seeing Harry take it after the last task in the Tri Wizard Tournament just last year–a drought for dreamless sleep. She took a few sips slowly and felt the glass slip between her fingers as she collapsed into a deep sleep.

She woke up after what felt like only a short amount of time. Looking around her, she could see a sliver of sun coming through the windows, hinting at an approaching dawn. Looking besides her, she saw a half drunken vial of the dreamless sleep potion and assumed this was why she had woken up: her potion had worn off. Nearby, she realized with a start, Professor Snape had fallen asleep in a chair a few feet away from her bed. Still thoroughly exhausted, and feeling reasonably safe, she lay back down and fell asleep once more.

Once the sun had risen fully so that bright light completely flooded the hospital wing, Severus Snape woke up. He looked over to the bed next to him and saw Hermione still asleep, although he was unsure if she had taken enough of the dreamless sleep potion to still be enjoying its benefits. Deciding she would most likely be up soon, he went to the back room where the hospital house elves lived and asked them to prepare a full breakfast, as well as retrieve clothes and personal items from Hermione Granger's trunk before her dorm mates woke. They happily obliged, and pressed a large breakfast into Snape's hands as well. He stayed in there, listening to their chatter and eating his toast until a mournful shriek hit his ears. He dropped his tray onto the floor and sprinted into the main room.

Hermione was twisting in her bed, eyes shut and face contorted in agony. Clearly the potion had worn off and she was in a terrifying nightmare.

"Miss Granger!" Snape called, with no response. He drew closer, uncomfortable and unsure how to proceed. He said her name a few more times with still no response, so he did the only thing he could think to do.

"Miss Granger," he said softly and ever so gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione shot straight up in bed, eyes wide and terrified, "Don't you dare touch me! Get away! GET AWAY!" She shrieked.

Snape did not wait to be asked twice, he took a step back but maintained his calm voice and steady composure, "Miss Granger, you were having a nightmare. You're safe here, and as I'm sure you're already aware I don't have any intentions of harming you."

It sounded harsher than he had intended, but then again, he wasn't entirely sure how he should be behaving. Her wild fear seemed to have faded, but now tears freely flowed down her cheeks and she was muttering under her breath.

Suddenly she clutched her mouth and started sobbing and repeating, "Oh God...the taste...oh God no no no..."

Her voice crescendoed to a yell and then she suddenly stopped, leaned over the side of her bed, and began retching. Snape rushed over and summoned a basin which he held to her mouth as she vomited, knowing better than to try comforting her or trying to move her hair out of her face. She emptied her stomach and continued heaving for a few more minutes before she finally seemed to calm down. She lay back on to her cot and stared blankly at the wall.

Snape cleaned the mess and purified the air. He procured a vial from his cloak and held it out to her. She didn't respond. "This will calm your stomach. You need to eat."

After a few seconds, she turned, took the vial and drank it without taking her gaze off the far wall. At that moment, the house elves walked in carrying heaping plates of every breakfast food imaginable.

Something seemed to have jolted Hermione from her reverie as she cried, "Oh, Dobby!"

Dobby bowed humbly and started animatedly chatting to Hermione about Harry Potter. Hermione didn't speak much, but seemed soothed by his familiar presence.

After a few minutes, another house elf came in carrying a small bag with a fresh uniform, robes, shoes, as well as her tooth brush, face wash, and even her favorite comfort book that she kept next to her bed.

"Thank you," she said to the elves, who bowed deeply before scurrying out of the room.

Hermione sat very still, unsure of what was to happen next as well as feeling embarrassment set in over her crying and vomiting just a few minutes ago. She wanted to shower again, to clean and clean but she knew it would do nothing. She was dirty beneath the skin. Her virginity, her purity, had been stolen, and now who could possibly ever want her?

At these thoughts, tears began to appear in here eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Snape was staring at her and seemed to be deciding what to say.

"Miss Granger, I understand that this may be...difficult, but I must, I must know what actually...occurred last night," Snape said, still using that unnaturally soft voice.

"I-I was sneaking out to the-to the library, for a bit of late night studying. And then, then I saw him, Sir, Lucius Malfoy. He started just making remarks about my lineage, and I, well, I told him something along the lines of 'I'd rather be muggleborn than an inbred revolting excuse for a human,'" Hermione said, a faint hint of a smile upon remembering her own nerve.

"He got quite angry at that," Hermione continued, her eyes darkening and focused on something that wasn't in the room, "Then the next thing I knew, I was body bound and silenced, and well," she paused, her voice becoming thick with unreleased sobs, "he-he did it."

Unable to hold back what she was thinking, she burst out, "And now I'm ruined! I'm dirty and taken and repulsive! And it's all my fault for sneaking out to the library, for breaking the rules!"

Snape froze, shocked at this outburst. "But this wasn't, it can't have been your-your first time, Miss Granger?" He said before he could stop himself hoping against hope it wasn't.

Hermione nodded, tears now freely falling down her face as it contorted with what looked like nearly painful levels of shame.

"Miss Granger, I understand that you may feel this way, but you must know that it simply isn't true. It is, well, it is _him_ who is dirty and disgusting, never you," Snape said, hoping he was saying the right thing. He was overwhelmed with pity and sadness for the girl whose intelligence was rivaling his own at her age, yet who now looked as though she had lost all her self worth. She needed someone better for this, someone who could help. He needed to tell The Order and Dumbledore, and perhaps they would know what to do both with Lucius as well as the damaged girl before him.

I think I'll have some other characters get involved soon, what do you guys think? Do you think Hermione's behaving appropriately? I'm trying to show Snape's caring side while still having him be, well, Snape. Any feedback is welcome, and thanks for reading!

-Lightcloak


	3. Chapter 3

A shout out to you guys who reviewed–if felt awesome to see that people had read and even like what I had to write, and it encouraged me to write this chapter as well. I even brought in a certain requested character, who will continue to be involved as this story continues :)

Chapter 3

"Miss Granger, I must go meet with The Order. I have placed protective charms and alerts around the entire hospital wing and have assigned Dobby to assist you with anything you may need. The Draught of Dreamless Sleep is on the bedside table should you wish to consume it. I shouldn't be long, but if for any reason you need me for an emergency you may simply ring the bell again," said Snape, gesturing to the small enchanted bell Hermione had rung just a few hours ago.

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. She picked up the book brought to her by Dobby and opened up to a page at random and started reading. Snape took this as his cue to leave and swiftly left the hospital wing. He hurried back to his office to use the fireplace as a floo connection. Earlier that night, after Hermione had fallen asleep, he had written to a few Order members saying he needed to meet at Grimmauld Place immediately.

He emerged from the fire place and stepped into the depressing living room. While coughing out some soot, he looked around him and saw Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, and Minerva. Dumbledore was not present, but he had told Severus he would find him as soon as he returned from whatever urgent mission he was on.

"Severus," said Remus darkly, "please, what has happened? Why are we here?"

"I–Something has happened. Granger, Hermione Granger, she was attacked," he said.

Molly clapped her hands over her mouth, and Sirius swore. "How?" said Tonks, her voice sounding dangerous.

"She claims it was Lucius Malfoy, I've collected the necessary evidence to prove it to be true. He seems to have...raped her," Snape forced out through barred teeth, still unable to control the contempt that flowed through him at the thought of it.

"No!" cried Molly, her face contorted with horror.

Snape nodded curtly, "She's quite...agitated," he added, "I feel unable to care for her and someone needs to be sent after that bastard."

"Why did you not tell me earlier?" Demanded Minerva, "I am her head of house, I know the girl well."

"I offered, but she seemed so...ashamed. She didn't want me to tell anyone. In fact, I believe she is unaware I'm telling you all now," said Snape, running his fingers through his hair in agitation.

"I w-want to s-see her!" said Molly, fat tears sliding down her cheeks, "she's as good as a daughter to me."

Remus and Sirius also stood up, nodding, and Tonks said, "Me too!"

"We can't overwhelm the girl. Perhaps just Molly and I at first, we can be of some comfort to her," said Minerva, and the others nodded.

"Right. Now about Malfoy," said Sirius, his voice turning into a growl, "I want to kill him."

"We can't do anything until we speak to Dumbledore," urged Remus, gripping Sirius' arm tightly, "especially you, if you were seen..."

Sirius continued swearing and muttering under his breath, but seemed to realize that Remus was right. He couldn't do anything. Not yet.

"Please, Severus, how is Hermione dealing with it? How did you find her?" questioned Molly.

"She came to the hospital wing after the assault took place. She was unwilling to disclose what had happened, and I have to believe that if it wasn't dumb luck that I was on duty she never would have told. She was also quite injured. Most of which, I believe is taken care of, but she was unable to converse with me about any...private issues," he said looking pointedly at Minerva and Molly, "perhaps you two can discuss that with her. She showered and I could hear her sobbing, but she gathered herself before she came out. Later, she had a nightmare and woke up completely distressed, seemed to fear that I'd be attacking her. Then she started to mutter about-about _tasting_ something that repulsed her into vomiting,"

At this Sirius let out a strangled growl noise and even Lupin looked like he was poised to attack.

"She ate, and then I came here," finished Snape, looking around the room.

"I assume she's–"

"She's completely protected at the moment," Snape answered, anticipating Tonks' question. She nodded and started pacing.

"I want to see her now," said Molly, standing up. Minerva stood with her and headed to the fire.

"Severus, please, you should rest. Let us stay with her for a little," said Minerva before throwing a fistful of floo powder and yelling "Minerva McGonagall's Office–Hogwarts!"

* * *

In her bed, Hermione was holding her book but not reading. She couldn't focus on reading, as it was she felt as though she could barely focus enough to maintain breathing. She lay back on her pillows, tears falling down her face. The great sobs that were in her last night seem to have left been exhausted, and now all she could do was lay there, mouth open and gasping for breath as tears cascaded onto her pillow. She told herself this would be the last cry she got. She must be brave. _So I was raped. So what? We're in a war time, people are dying and losing their loved ones. I was...assaulted...for less than an hour. No cruciatus curse, no true torture. I need to get it together._

But even as she thought these words, a sense of hopelessness surrounded her. _But why? Why even try? Clearly I'm worthless,_ Snape _couldn't even look at me. Maybe I'll just shrink away and never bother anyone again. God, I wish I wasn't so alone right now._ As this last thought came to her more tears fell. She dropped the book and buried her face in her pillow, half hoping she'd suffocate in her sleep and never wake up.

 _"You're worthless," he said. Pain. So much pain. Fear. So, so much fear._

 _"Please, stop. No. NO! Stop...HELP!"_

Suddenly Hermione was aware of real arms touching her, pulling her out from her terrifying nightmare. These arms weren't cold and harsh, but safe and warm. Still breathing heavily, Hermione opened her eyes. On her right was Mrs. Weasley, who seemed to have pulled Hermione's head into her lap and was stroking her hair gently, her eyes red but her mouth smiling. On her left, Professor McGonagall was sitting, clasping one of Hermione's hands in her own and rubbing her thumb over it soothingly.

"P-professor! Mrs. Weasley! What are you–How did you know?" Hermione gasped, trying to regain her composure.

"Professor Snape called us. Oh dear, please, it's okay, oh Hermione dear," said Molly as Hermione's body began to quiver with suppressed sobs.

For some reason, being held and comforted made her feel like crying even more. She hated herself as tears fell yet again, and she melted into the two women's comfort.

After a while, she seemed to have been cried out and her body was still.

"Hermione," started Professor McGonagall cautiously, "Are you alright–I mean, are you still in pain? Professor Snape said he gave you some potions, but is there anything still hurting you?"

Hermione looked down, ashamed. She hadn't known how to tell anyone, but the pain between her legs had not subsided. In fact, she was unable to walk farther than from her bed to the bathroom with out crying out or collapsing. This was something she certainly had no intentions of telling Snape.

Her silence seemed to be enough for Professor McGonagall, who sat up and said, "I'll call a medi-witch," before vanishing into the other room. Mrs. Weasley continued stroking Hermione's hair, leaving her feeling relaxed and soothed until Professor McGonagall re-entered the room with a young, curly haired witch by her side.

"Hello, dear. My name's Rudgin. Nancy Rudgin, and I'm a Witches' Health Specialist. I understand you've undergone some trauma and need to be examined," said the young witch softly, her eyes warm and comforting.

Hermione nodded, not saying anything.

"Right, I'll just have to set these up–" she conjured a set of stirrups and some metal tools on a table nearby,"–and I'll ask you two," she pointed at Mrs. Weasley and Professor Mcgonagall, "to stand on either side behind this," and she conjured up a sort of skirt dividing hermione in half and covering her bottom half from view of herself and the other women.

"This may be painful," Said Nancy, her eyebrows furrowed upon seeing the initial damage.

A slight whimper escaped Hermione's mouth, and Molly and Minerva each grasped a hand, saying soothing things that did not seem to reach Hermione's ears.

As Nancy proceeded with the examination, Hermione cried out, even throwing her head back in a combined pain of the current examination and the memories of how the pain came to be.

Slowly, Nancy began to mutter incantations that sounded like song, and began to heal Hermione.

When she was done, she removed her equipment and looked at the others with a solemn expression mixed with horror upon understanding just how brutal the attack must have been.

Ignoring the words passing between Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and Nancy, Hermione pulled her knees up close to her, feeling hardly any better than before the witch had come.

Alright, here's the next chapter! Soon I think Ron and Harry need to find out, and we'll have to see how they react. Also, just because he wasn't very present with Hermione in this chapter don't think I'm done with Snape! And where's Dumbledore during all this? Once again, if you enjoyed this please just tell me in a quick comment so I know if people are liking this or if maybe I should try something else. Thanks for reading!

-Lightcloak


End file.
